Te encontraré
by Zarevna13
Summary: Semi-AU. El mundo entró en caos después del primer contacto entre el mundo digital y el mundo humano. Los niños elegidos están luchando por un mundo mejor cuando Takeru desaparece, pero hay alguien que no dejará de buscarlo por mucho tiempo que pase.
1. Chapter 1

_Sé que estoy tardando mucho en actualizar las demás historias, pero apenas tengo tiempo ni de respirar, en cuanto pueda actualizaré. No podía dejar pasar el 1 de Agosto sin publicar algo, así que aquí os lo dejo. Pensé en hacerla más larga, pero como ya he dicho ando escasa de tiempo. Espero que la disfrutéis._

* * *

Estaba escondido detrás de una esquina, esperando a que el guardia terminara su ronda. Patamon no paraba de repetirle lo mala que era aquella idea y que deberían volver, pero Takeru estaba resuelto a hacer aquello. Antes de que pudiera pensar en el siguiente movimiento un digimon algo más grande que Gabumon cayó del cielo y le propinó un golpe en la sien, dejándolo mareado y con la vista borrosa. Patamon salió en defensa de su compañero y comenzó a pelear con aquel extraño, gracias al entrenamiento y a ciertas averiguaciones de Koushiro los digimon de los ocho niños eran más fuertes en todas sus etapas que el resto de sus congéneres, por lo que a Patamon no necesitó evolucionar. Una chica cayó a su lado desde las escaleras, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, tarde por culpa del golpe en la cabeza, tenía un cuchillo en el cuello.

— Tú no eres un guardia. – dijo la voz femenina entre contrariada y sorprendida.

— No… Takaishi Takeru. – Dijo entrecortadamente.

— ¿Uno de los Elegidos? – Le soltó en ese mismo instante y lo ayudó a levantarse.

— Recuerdo que dijisteis que no vendríais.

— Sólo estoy yo.

La chica lo ayudó a levantarse mientras gritaba a su digimon que dejara de pelear con Patamon y volviera a ayudarles. Entre la chica y los digimon consiguieron poner en pie al chico, que ya parecía recuperarse y comenzaron a caminar. En cuanto dieron el primer paso se desató el caos. Seadramon surgieron del lago cercano, Kuwagamon y Flymon cayendo sobre sus cabezas. La chica lo sostuvo con fuerza y comenzaron a correr hacia un lugar seguro, pero antes de que se dieran cuenta unas rocas desprendidas de un ataque cayeron sobre ellos y todo se volvió negro.

Aquello no debía estar pasando, si todo siguiera su curso él no debió estar allí. Pero estaba.

Después del viaje al Digimundo cuando todos eran unos niños las cosas empezaron a cambiar rápido. Digimon comenzaron a aparecer entre grupos de niños por todos los continentes, los gobiernos entraron en crisis y muchos países acabaron presas de dictaduras o grupos armados. Muchos países querían controlar el poder de aquellas bestias para hacerlos suyos y doblegar a los demás a su voluntad. Aquellos primeros 8 niños se convirtieron en el blanco de todos aquellos grupos que querían usar a los digimon para sus propios intereses, gracias a la rápida actuación de algunas personas bien intencionadas los Niños Elegidos quedaron a salvo, pero rotos de otras maneras. Lo que para ellos había sido la mejor experiencia de sus vidas ahora era una pesadilla. En cuanto entraron en la adolescencia y el dolor de las injusticias les hacía hervir la sangre partieron. Dejaron a sus familias a buen recaudo y salieron al mundo, juntos. Gracias al entrenamiento militar que habían recibido aquellos años y al fuerte lazo con sus compañeros comenzaron a tejer una red de grupos que luchaban por el bien de los digimon y de los humanos. Los primeros años aprendieron muchas cosas, cometieron errores y sufrieron cada vez que no conseguían salvar a alguien, pero en cada caída volvieron a levantarse más unidos que antes.

Un mes antes de aquella escena el grupo recibió una llamada de un grupo asiático asentado en Siberia, donde unos científicos experimentaban con digimon y sus compañeros humanos para recrear el vínculo entre ambos y conseguir que los digimon más poderosos obedecieran a sus soldados. Todos sufrieron al escuchar la noticia, hacer algo así a unos compañeros era inhumano, comenzaron a entablar conversaciones con el grupo asiático pero al final la mayoría decidió no intervenir.

— ¿Os vais a quedar sentados sin hacer nada?

— Ya has visto el panorama, Takeru. Son muy pocos y aquello es un búnker protegido. – Dijo Koushiro.

— Sabes que no podemos hacer otra cosa, hemos intentado hablar con ellos para posponerlo y prepararlo mejor. Es casi un suicidio. – Dijo conciliadora Sora.

— Pero al menos van a intentar hacer algo.

— Ir directos a la muerte no es hacer algo, Takeru. Hacer algo es planearlo lo mejor posible para que salga bien. – Yamato no soportaba aquella actitud de su hermano. – Sabes perfectamente lo que pasa cuando no se hacen las cosas bien.

— Yamato tiene razón, no podemos intervenir en una misión suicida. Les hemos ofrecido nuestra ayuda bajo otras condiciones y no la han querido. – Taichi era el que más sufría en aquellas situaciones. – No podemos ayudarlos a todos.

Así se deshizo la reunión, pero no el enfado de Takeru. Hikari se acercó a él con cautela, últimamente era demasiado normal verlo así y estaba realmente preocupada.

— Sabes que es lo mejor, Takeru.

— Sólo porque lo diga Taichi no es lo mejor. – dijo enfadado.

— El tiempo del líder del grupo pasó hace tiempo y lo sabes, ahora decidimos las cosas entre todos. Nadie es más que nadie.

— Pues yo estoy harto de hacer lo que los demás dicen, de quedarme en la retaguardia hasta que nos necesitan. Quiero hacer algo.

— No hacemos esto para jugar a los héroes, Takeru. Hacemos esto porque queremos un mundo mejor para todos, si tengo que quedarme en la retaguardia así lo haré.

Hikari salió de la habitación visiblemente triste. Takeru había tenido que vivir en dos ocasiones la muerte de su compañero, una en el digimundo y otra en los primeros años de su lucha, aquello le había marcado considerablemente y todos empezaban a preocuparse por el menor del grupo. Pero Hikari sabía que aquella no era la única razón, llevaba al lado de su amigo desde la primera aventura y sus emblemas los predestinaban a permanecer juntos, más allá de eso se entendían a la perfección y encontraban en el otro la comprensión y el apoyo que se necesitaba en aquellos momentos. Hikari notaba desde hacía unos años lo que pasaba, al principio tenue, pero ahora abrasador como el fuego. Envidia, dolor, no sabía qué palabra escoger, Takeru quería luchar por sí mismo, dejar atrás la sombra del niño llorón de aquel verano, ser visto como uno más del grupo y no como el hermano pequeño de Yamato. Ser útil.

Hikari le había intentado hacer entender de muchas maneras que todos le veían como un igual, que sus esfuerzos eran tan reconocidos como los de los demás, que era una parte imprescindible del grupo como lo eran cada uno de los ocho elegidos. Quizá cometió el error de intentar arreglarlo ella sola, de no hablar con el resto lo que estaba pasando, quién sabe si así las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera.

Un par de días después Taichi anunció que iría a una reunión en Sudáfrica para ayudar a un grupo de apoyo a los digimon que apenas comenzaba a surgir. Pidió a Takeru y a Hikari que los acompañara, los digimon ángel siempre conseguían infundir esperanza y luz a las personas y era justo lo que necesitaba aquella gente, desesperadamente. Hikari aceptó, confiaba en su hermano como confiaba en cada uno de los allí presentes. Para sorpresa de todos Takeru se negó, no podía aceptar no ayudar a aquel grupo asiático pero ir a Sudáfrica a "pasear" a Angemon, su conciencia no se lo permitía. Taichi lo miró fijamente pero aceptó, no era nadie para obligarle a venir, aunque quizá fuera buena idea hablar con Takeru a la vuelta de aquella reunión, le preocupaba.

Hikari entró en la habitación de Takeru, se conocían demasiado como para andar con rodeos.

— Nos vamos. – anunció Hikari.

— Adiós. – Takeru no la miró, porque sabía que mirándola a los ojos acabaría por ceder.

— Aún puedes venir si quieres.

— Esta vez no. – Hikari notaba el nudo en la garganta.

— Es la primera vez en años que nos separamos - intentó llegar a él de aquella manera, el último intento desesperado por conseguir que aquellos ojos azules la miraran.

— Ten cuidado. – No tuvo el valor para mirarla a la cara, era un cobarde.

— Volveremos mañana por la noche, quizá entonces podamos hablar de esto. – Takeru miró en dirección contraria para ocultar las lágrimas. – Hasta mañana, Takeru.

A pesar de haberse despedido no se movió de su sitio, ¿Por qué no la miraba? ¿Por qué le negaba aquello? Una sola mirada del portador de la esperanza hacía que todos los malos pensamientos se disiparan y se sintiera llena de luz, pero Takeru le negaba aquello. Se negó a dejar las cosas así, se acercó a él y aprovechó que miraba hacia el lado contrario donde estaba ella para susurrarle al oído algo que llevaba guardando en su corazón mucho tiempo.

Takeru rompió a llorar en cuanto escuchó la puerta, lloraba porque sabía que lo que iba a hacer le rompería el corazón, pero había tomado una decisión y no pensaba cambiarla. Aquella misma noche cogió sus cosas y salió hacia el punto acordad con el grupo asiático.

Dos semanas después del accidente Takeru no recobraba del todo la consciencia, tenía las dos piernas rotas, un hombro dislocado, costillas fracturadas y lo más preocupante, una contusión en la cabeza. La fiebre lo mantenía inconsciente la mayor parte del tiempo y era alimentado a través de una vía a su brazo. Después de aquellas dos semanas comenzó a recuperar la consciencia más a menudo y a la tercera pudo comer sopas él mismo. Al mes la fiebre se había ido y al mes y medio las costillas rotas se recuperaron, haciendo más fácil lo demás. Meiko, la chica que lo atacó aquella noche confundiéndolo con un guardia no se separó de su lado ni un solo día. Se ocupaba de todas las necesidades, hasta las más desagradables, y de entretener al chico convaleciente.

Después de que quedaran heridos por las rocas la cosa se puso fea y perdieron a más de la mitad de los integrantes del grupo, apenas diez de los setenta iniciales, había sido una carnicería, como predijeron los elegidos. En cuanto pudo volver a articular palabra Takeru quiso ponerse en contacto con sus amigos, pero no pudieron acceder a las demandas. Por el daño causado al grupo y los muchos heridos no estaban muy lejos del búnker y debían ser extremadamente cautelosos para no llamar la atención de las personas y digimon que estaban en el exterior, cualquier contacto con el exterior por cualquier medio estaba prohibido.

Cuando Taichi y Hikari volvieron a la base, se encontraron con la noticia de la desaparición del chico, el primero parecía enfadado, Hikari sólo parecía dolida, no sorprendida. Trataron de buscarlo por todos los medios, una semana después de la desaparición viajaron hasta el lugar para verlo cubierto de sangre y escombros, Mimi y Hikari rompieron en llanto al ver aquello. Mimi era la portadora de la inocencia, y ver tanta crueldad le rompía el corazón a pedazos. Hikari se rehusó a volver, quería encontrar a su amigo lo antes posible, sabía que no estaba muerto, lo _sentía._ El vínculo entre ellos era demasiado fuerte como para notar la vida del otro, o eso es lo que la chica quería creer. Takeru estaba vivo y ella lo encontraría. Hicieron falta muchos argumentos para convencerla de volver. Yamato tuvo que gritarle que "él también quería encontrar al idiota de su hermano pero no lo lograrían muriendo congelados".

Dos meses después seguían sin noticias suyas. Taichi usaba su red de contactos para encontrar información, Koushiro rastreaba el digimundo y todo internet para encontrar alguna pista y los demás intentaban retomar las actividades seguros de que tarde o temprano aparecería. Harían todo lo que estuviera en su mano para encontrarlo.

Takeru tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar, aún no podía caminar y pasar tantas horas en la cama no le hacían bien. Normalmente Meiko estaba a su lado y podía combatir los malos pensamientos pero cuando la chica era llamada para cumplir sus obligaciones se veía obligado a lidiar con ellos. El lugar donde estaban eran parte de unas oficinas excavadas en la roca como parte de unas antiguas minas, por lo que era imposible saber cuántos días habían pasado, ni si era de día o de noche. ¿Lo estarían buscando? Qué pregunta más tonta, claro que lo estarían buscando.

Recordaba cómo unos años atrás habían salido al rescate. Apenas había pasado un año y medio desde que habían dejado lo que había sido su hogar en el complejo militar cercano a Fukushima, Jou apenas había cumplido 18 años cuando recibieron la información de que otros 4 niños habían sido identificados como niños elegidos que debieron haber defendido el digimundo cuando ellos desaparecieron confinados en una base militar por su propia seguridad, pero aquellos niños nunca pudieron cumplir su cometido porque un grupo de mercenarios los encontró en el digimundo y fueron capturados.

Taichi y los demás no dudaron en ir a ayudar a aquellos niños, pero por falta de experiencia y preparación casi fueron ellos mismos capturados, solo la intervención de los dioses del digimundo detuvo el desastre. Después de aquello todos entendieron que correr a la desesperada sin un plan con cierta probabilidad de éxito es peor que no hacer nada. Necesitaron un año para poder recuperar a aquellos niños, pero ya fue tarde. Estar tanto tiempo retenidos y las torturas habían roto a aquellos chicos, Daisuke había reunido un grupo radical que se dedicaba al terrorismo contra los gobiernos de todo el mundo, Ken había sucumbido a la oscuridad y acataba las órdenes que le daban, Iori estaba consumido por los deseos de venganza y vagaba por el mundo asesinando a jefes de grupos de mercenarios con una espada y su digimon, Miyako trabajaba en Japón con un grupo de inteligencia para descubrir más cosas del digimundo, con la esperanza de conseguir romper el lazo entre ella y su digimon, al que culpaba de lo ocurrido.

Takeru debió haber aprendido la lección con aquello, pero estaba tan ciego que no quiso recordarlo, quería ser útil, quería hace algo y que lo vieran. Que le vieran a él, a Takaishi Takeru, no al hermano de Ishida Yamato, no al menor de los Elegidos. A él. Y ahora entendía en parte todo el daño que había supuesto aquel sentimiento.

Casi cuatro meses después podía andar distancias muy cortas con ayuda de muletas, eso significaba que por fin podía ir al baño solo y reunirse con los demás. Aún no era seguro contactar con el exterior, una semana antes lo habían intentado pero la señal había sido interceptada y su escondite casi es descubierto, tendrían que esperar a que todo se calmara un poco más antes de volver a intentarlo. Agradecía tener a Meiko a su lado, era una chica simpática, atenta, siempre buscaba formas de entretenerlo en las largas horas de convalecencia, siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarle y se había ocupado de todo aquellos meses, hasta de lavarlo. La chica pronto quedó prendada de Takeru, la luz que desprendía la enamoró y no ocultaba su preferencia por el chico. A sus casi 23 años Meiko no recordaba haber sido tan feliz como aquellos meses.

Meicoomon, el digimon de Meiko, le recordaba a Tailmon, el compañero de Hikari, lo que hacía más difícil a Takeru olvidar a sus amigos. Sabía que todos debían estar preocupados buscándolo, pero sobre todo le preocupaba Hikari. Sabía que ella entendía todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza aquellos días antes de irse y que aquello habría hecho mucho daño a su amiga. Si hubiera sido al revés Takeru se hubiera sentido traicionado y muy dolido por la falta de confianza, no quería ni imaginar lo que sentiría si hubiera sido Hikari la que hubiera desaparecido una noche para no volver, era demasiado doloroso. Quería volver con sus amigos, pero aún no estaba recuperado y era demasiado peligroso salir.

A los cinco meses Takeru podía caminar con cierta normalidad, aunque aún se cansaba después de un rato y comenzaba a dolerle. Aunque tenían buenos médicos seguían estando encerrados en una montaña y los cuidados que podían recibir los enfermos no eran los mejores. Cuando Takeru pudo caminar dos horas enteras sin muletas decidieron hacer una fiesta. Estando encerrados no necesitaban muchas excusas para celebrar y Takeru se había convertido en uno más del grupo aquellos días, consiguiendo infundir ánimo y alegría hasta el último de ellos.

Aquella noche decoraron como pudieron el comedor y cocinaron lo mejor que pudieron las latas en conserva. Usaron el vino para cocinar como bebida y alguien encontró un viejo mueble bar en una de las rondas. Takeru no estaba acostumbrado al alcohol por lo que no tardó mucho en afectarle, Meiko se había arreglado lo mejor que pudo y no disimuló su interés por el rubio. Takeru era un joven sano de 19 años que se había pasado casi 5 meses en cama, así que no se reprimió cuando las insinuaciones subieron de todo. A la mañana siguiente despertaron desnudos en su cama.


	2. Chapter 2

No fue la última vez que Meiko acabó en la cama de Takeru. Los días de encierro eran largos y aburridos por lo que amenizarlos con sexo no era una mala idea. Muchas veces podías ver como dos personas desaparecían del grupo para encerrarse en alguna habitación, nadie preguntaba y nadie comentaba.

Patamon no dejaba de repetirle cuánto echaba de menos a los demás, hacía sentir culpable a Takeru por haber arrastrado a su amigo a aquella situación, además Takeru también los echaba de menos.

Una semana después de la fiesta pudieron enviar un mensaje a un aliada, corto y conciso: estaban vivos. Aquella información llegó a oídos del grupo de elegidos que no pudieron más que suspirar aliviados después de meses. Al principio pensaron que Takeru volvería cualquier dia y que se disculparía con aquella sonrisa suya que haría que nadie pudiera enfadarse con él, después del primer mes nadie lo pensaba ya. Pasaron semanas buscando cualquier información, por pequeña que fuera, un digimon amigo les comunicó la situación de la zona, llena de patrullas por lo que dedujeron que si estaba escondidos no podían salir. El segundo mes fue desesperante, no sabían nada más, comenzaban a dudar de la información que les había llegado y Yamato comenzó a ponerse en lo peor. El quinto mes decidieron dividirse, no es algo que les gustara hacer pero debían aparentar normalidad, si alguien averiguaba que uno de ellos había desaparecido estarían en problemas.

Takeru notaba rara a Meiko, anoche había estado en su habitación y habían dormido juntos por primera vez, por eso le resultaba raro que ahora lo evitara.

— ¿Pasa algo, Meiko? Te noto nerviosa.

— Estoy embarazada.

Quizá no debió cogerle tan de sorpresa, estaban en unas oficinas bajo una montaña y las farmacias con anticonceptivos no eran algo que tuvieran a mano, aunque había intentado tener cuidado recordaba al menos dos ocasiones en las que no habían tenido suficiente cuidado, y la marcha atrás no era la forma más perfecta de anticoncepción.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— No lo sé, el médico dice que podría intentar hacer algún tipo de abortivo con lo que queda pero es peligroso. Podría ser peor el remedio.

— ¿Entonces? - Takeru sabía que sólo había otra opción pero aún no lo asimilaba.

— Lo tendré.

Después de aquello se pasó un par de días sin salir de la habitación. Había dejado embarazada a Meiko, en medio de un asedio, en medio de un mundo caótico. Sopesó sus opciones, en cuanto pudieran salir podría irse con sus amigos y fingir que no había pasado nada, que no iba a tener un hijo con una chica que había conocido unos meses atrás en medio de una misión suicida. Él había crecido sin padre y sabía el daño que podía causar, no quería hacerle eso a su propio hijo. Su hijo. Por otro lado podía pedirle a Meiko que fuera con él, volver a casa con ella y tener allí al bebé. Volver después de seis meses con una chica y su futuro hijo. Sabía que la mayoría se sorprendería pero lo aceptarían sin preguntar demasiado, pero había una persona que no. Hikari. No podía volver después de seis meses, de la traición que había cometido hacia ella, con otra mujer que llevaba a su hijo en sus entrañas, no después de lo que Hikari le dijo meses atrás, no podía ser tan cruel. La última opción que tenía era la única que quedaba, se quedaría con Meiko.

Cuando se cumplían seis meses y medio la cosa se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para intentar salir de allí, un grupo de digimons voladores y sus compañeros fueron a por ellos a media noche, tuvieron que seguir la mina para llegar a una abertura casi en la cima de la montaña. De allí fueron volando hasta una ciudad fronteriza que ya pertenecía a China, pasarían la noche allí y podrían volver a donde quisieran. Patamon estaba muy contento, le había recordado a Takeru que podía llevarlo volando a la base, incluso podrían volver valiéndose de su digivice y una conexión a internet.

Meiko le pidió hablar a solas en cuanto tocaron tierra.

— Takeru, no puedo pedirte nada que no quieras hacer. No voy a ponerte impedimento si decides irte. No voy a mentirte, no estaba entre mis planes ser madre tan joven, pero ya no hay nada que pueda o quiera hacer. Después de lo de Sibera había pensado retirarme de la primera línea y vivir una vida más tranquila y ahora tengo una bonita excusa para hacerlo. - dijo sonriendo mientras se tocaba la incipiente barriga.

— Yo tampoco planeaba esto, pero también es responsabilidad mía. Quiero decir, también es mi hijo - aún le daba un poco de vértigo pensar esas palabras con tan solo 19 años. No es justo que desaparezca, ¿qué clase de persona sería?

— No serías la persona de la que me enamoré.

Aquellas palabras cogieron desprevenido a Takeru, no pensaba que Meiko se hubiera enamorado de él. Lo hacía todo más complicado, pero no podía cambiar de opinión, no le incumbía solo a él, sino al bebé.

— Tranquilo, sé que no es mutuo. La llamas en sueños.

¿La llamaba? ¿A quién? Un nombre brilló en su mente pero lo desterró, era demasiado doloroso. Por otro lado Meiko no perdía la esperanza de ganarse un lugar en el corazón del padre de su hijo.

Takeru se separó del grupo y buscó un terminal con internet, escribió un mensaje conciso a sus amigos y fue a pasear con Patamon, aún tenía que explicarle que no volverían a casa.

Era de madrugada cuando el ordenador de Koushiro emitió la alerta, una que solo saltaba cuando alguien del grupo enviaba un mensaje por lo que se levantó de un salto. Leyó el mensaje de Takeru dos veces sin entenderlo bien, quizá estaba demasiado dormido. Llamó a Mimi que dormía en la habitación contigua, casi se puso a gritar antes de ver de quién se trataba. Siguió al chico a su habitación y leyó el mensaje que le señalaba, ella tampoco entendió.

— Hay que llamar a los demás.

— Ve a por Sora, yo voy a por Taichi.

Apenas unos minutos después estaban todos en la sala.

— ¿Qué pasa? Mimi ha dicho algo de mi hermano, ¿ha vuelto?

Por respuesta sólo recibió a la pantalla principal, donde un mensaje corto firmado por su hermano rezaba "Estoy bien. Las circunstancias han cambiado, no voy a volver."

— ¿Cómo que las circunstancias? ¿Has intentado ponerte en contacto? - dijo ofuscado Yamato.

— Sí, el ordenador pertenece al colectivo asiático que atacó el búnker. Takeru se ha marchado y no saben donde.

Todos guardaron silencio, intentando encontrar la respuesta en aquellas palabras.

— ¿Y si el grupo le ha hecho algo a Takeru y no puede decírnoslo? - preguntó Sora.

— No creo, el grupo estaba mal organizado pero no parecían malas personas.

— Takeru conoce los códigos para hacernos saber cosas así, no he encontrado nada en el mensaje.

Sin ninguna explicación convincente todos llevaron sus ojos a Hikari, que permanecía callada en uno de los sofás.

— Ya habéis escuchado a Koushiro, el mensaje quiere decir lo que quiere decir. Ha decidido no volver.

Se notaba la voz apagada y los labios temblando por lo que salió de la habitación, Taichi intentó ir tras ella pero lo frenaron.

Hikari fue directa a la habitación de Takeru y se tumbó en la cama, seis meses después seguía oliendo a él. Cogió el emblema que Takeru había dejado atrás y lo sostuvo entre sus manos, lo notaba frío, se lo llevó a los labios y rompió a llorar. ¿Qué había hecho que Takeru decidiera abandonar su vida en solo seis meses? Estaba segura de que volvería a su lado pero había fallado. Por primera vez en su vida sintió que no conocía a Takeru tan bien como creía y aquello le dio pánico.

Takeru y Meiko habían partido lo antes posible junto a otros del grupo, Patamon aún parecía enfadado por la decisión de su amigo pero lo seguiría al fin del mundo.

— ¿Donde vamos, Meiko?

— A Europa. Tenemos información de que las cosas allí se están calmando, se están aprobando leyes que equiparan los digimon a animales de compañía. No es lo ideal pero es más de lo que hay en otras partes del mundo. Es un sitio seguro para empezar.

— Tengo familia en Francia, quizá puedan ayudarnos.

Cuando más se alejaba de Japón más frío y vacío se sentía, pero lo que empezaba a sentir por alguien que aún ni siquiera conocía lo hacía estar anclado a aquel asiento.


	3. Chapter 3

Hikari se había convertido en una autómata, cumplia con sus tareas y trabajaba hasta la extenuación, pero su mirada se notaba sin brillo y lejana. A pesar del tiempo las mismas ideas atravesaban su mente en cuanto se descuidaba, ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Volvería a verlo? y lo que más le dolía, ¿por qué no se había atrevido a despedirse de ella? El mensaje era uno general, impersonal y vacío de sentimientos, tan impropio de Takeru. Ni una mención a su hermano, a ninguno en especial, ni siquiera un hasta pronto. Todavía abría su bandeja de correo esperando ver un mensaje personal donde se despidiera de ella personalmente, donde le explicara sus razones, o al menos que sintiera que había sido alguien especial en la vida de su amigo.

Desde los 8 años aquel chico rubio había sido una constante en su vida, su apoyo, su confidente, su mejor amigo, pero a la vez mucho más. Takeru la complementaba, la hacía feliz, con una sola mirada la llenaba de esperanza y hacía que cada día fuera especial. Pero no era solo por causa de sus emblemas, Hikari sentía la unión entre su alma y la de su amigo, pero también su cuerpo lo anhelaba. No sabía desde cuando, quizá desde siempre, había estado enamorada de él, y hasta aquel día en el que desapareció, ella se había permitido soñar con que Takeru también sentía lo mismo por ella. Pensaba hablar con él a la vuelta de aquel viaje a Sudáfrica y dejar las cosas claras pero ahora se encontraba perdida y sin respuestas.

Takeru se despertó sudando y con la respiración agitada, miró a su alrededor y no reconoció los alrededores, necesitó unos segundos para ubicarse. Estaba en Lyon, en Francia, y junto a él dormía Meiko con una barriga tan abultada que parecía a punto de aplastarla. Se levantó, todavía agitado y se fue al salón, donde abrió el ventanal para respirar aire. Su abuelo los había ayudado a entrar en el país y les había cedido aquel apartamento en la ciudad, además de conseguir trabajo para ambos en una publicación de prensa en apoyo a los digimon.

Aún inquieto sentía escalofríos, no era raro que tuviera pesadillas, normalmente todas involucraban a su digimon o a sus amigos. En esta ocasión se trataba de la segunda vez que perdió a Patamon, _Kaiser,_ Ken Ichijouji, se encontraba frente a ellos con la mirada vacía y un pequeño ejercito de digimon a su servicio, Stingmon gritaba de tristeza cada vez que se veía obligado a atacar a aquellos chicos que trataban de salvar a su compañero, pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que obedecerle, sabía que si no las cosas serían peores para Ken. Uno de los digimon nivel mega se preparó para atacar a los elegidos, por lo que sus digimon se unieron para protegerlos, Hikari corrió hacia un digimon herido sin percatarse de lo que ocurría, cuando Takeru la buscó por la mirada vio un digimon alejado a punto de lanzar una llamarada hacia donde se encontraba su amiga ayudando al digimon herido, no se lo pensó dos veces cuando saltó hacia ella para protegerla con su vida. Angemon notó el peligro y solo tuvo tiempo para situarse entre Takeru y el fuego. El ataque dio de lleno en el digimon ángel y antes de entender lo que pasaba comenzó a convertirse en datos.

Aquella imagen quedó grabada en la retina de Takeru, pero también en la de Hikari, la chica se sentía culpable, si fuera por su descuido aquello no hubiera pasado. Takeru jamás culpó a su amiga, se lanzaría a salvarla una y mil veces, pero hubiera preferido recibir ese ataque en su propio cuerpo antes que ver otra vez a su amigo digital desaparecer. Tardaron meses en poder acercarse a la zona de la ciudad del comienzo para recuperar el huevo de patamon, cuando volvió a nacer irradiaba alegría por haber podido salvar a sus amigos.

Se revolvió algo incómodo por los recuerdos, en casa (se sorprendió cuando pensó en la base como su casa y no en aquel apartamento) era más fácil combatir las pesadillas, tenía a su hermano y a sus amigos, además de a ella. Hikari siempre había sido su talismán contra las pesadillas, por eso acostumbraban a dormir juntos en la misma habitación. Cuando empezaron su vida como activistas volvieron a dormir en habitaciones separadas, pero después de un tiempo no pudieron reprimir la rutina y esta vez compartían cama. Ni siquiera Taichi comentó nada, si había algo en aquella vida que los hicera felices sería una crueldad negárselo.

En momentos como aquel le era imposible no bajar la guardia, durante el día bloqueaba cualquier pensamiento sobre sus amigos, pero cuandos se levantaba de madrugada en noches como aquella no podía evitar echarlos terriblemente de menos. A veces se cuestionaba si había tomado la mejor decisión, si no hubiera sido mejor volver con sus amigos, todos los habrían aceptado con los brazos abiertos. Seguro que Yamato acabaría ilusionado por tener un sobrino, tener a su hermano a su lado aquellos meses lo hubiera salvado de muchos abismos, ser padre cuando apenas era mayor de edad le provocaba vértigo, no sabía si lo haría bien, si había tomado una buena decisión o cómo afrontaría aquella tarea que estaría con él el resto de su vida. Jou se habría encargado de que la salud de Meiko fuera perfecta en aquella situación, Koushiro habría encontrado miles de datos que conseguirían tranquilizarlo y seguro que encontraría la solución a cualquier problema, Mimi se encargaría de preparar las cosas para cuando el bebé naciera y seguro que el retoño tendría más ropa de la que podría usar; Sora era otra de las que más echaba de menos en aquella etapa, estaba seguro de que sería su brújula cuando se sintiera perdido y que encontraría la forma de hacerlo todo funcionar; Taichi encontraría la manera de mantenerlos a salvo y seguro que encontraba un lugar donde su hijo podría tener un hogar; por último… No. Era mejor para ahí. La última persona que faltaba era mejor mantenerla alejada de su mente.

Por cómo la conocía sabía que habría reprimido cualquier mal sentimiento y que se habría convertido en una buena amiga de Meiko. Seguro que se convertiría en la persona favorita de su bebé en cuanto creciera, a veces se permitía aquel tipo de pensamientos. ¿Sería justo volver e intentar vivir en aquel mundo cálido con el que soñaba? ¿sería capaz de vivir con Meiko y Hikari en el mismo espacio? Meiko le ponía las cosas fáciles y el cariño que sentía por ella era genuino, pero no sabía si podría mantener aquella fachada con al luz de Hikari atrayéndolo con la fuerza de un imán.

En Siberia el frío era doloroso como pinchazos de aguja. Acababan de liberar el laboratorio que experimentaba con humanos y sus digimon. Había conseguido filtrar la información al mundo y habían conseguido mermar la seguridad y ayuda de todas partes del mundo, aunque fue duro esta vez lo consiguieron. Estaban en un pueblo cercano al búnker celebrando con algunos de los activistas, algunos habían participado en la anterior campaña, pero no eran muchos. Los elegidos se habían dispersado para charlas, un poco de información nunca venía mal.

— Así que sois amigos del chico rubio. - Dijo una mujer madura que acababa de sentarse junto a Hikari.

— ¿El chico rubio? ¿Conoce a Takeru?.

— Sí, el chico Takaishi. Tenía huevos pero era un poco imprudente.

— ¿Estuvo con él la última vez?

— Sí, aquello fue una auténtica masacre. Me alegra haber contado con vosotros esta vez y que todo haya salido bien.

— ¿Sigue en contacto con Takeru? - No quería decir explícitamente que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba su amigo.

— No, tampoco intimé mucho con él aquella vez, pero se veía un buen chico. Creo que lo vi marcharse con el grupo que se marchó a Europa. Si quieres saber algo de él deberías buscar a Meiko Mochizuki, parecían muy cercanos.

Dejó su asiento y se fue a buscar a su hermano, tenía que reunir a sus amigos. Diez minutos después todos estaban en la habitación que les habían cedido para aquella noche.

— ¿Qué pasa, Hikari? Pareces nerviosa. - comentó Sora.

— Una mujer del grupo estuvo en el anterior ataque, conocía a Takeru.

— ¿Sabe dónde está mi hermano?

— No lo sabe exactamente pero dice que creyó verle marchar hacia Europa. - omitió la mención a la chica cercana a Takeru, por alguna razón.

— Mi abuelo vive en Francia, quizá esté allí. - Yamato parecía aliviado después de meses.

— ¿Deberíamos ir a buscarlo? - Preguntó Mimi.

— No lo sé, fue él mismo quien se fue. Quizá no quiera que estemos en contacto. - Reflexionó Taichi.

Por primera vez en meses volvían sobre la pista de Takeru, pero parecía que todos tenían dudas sobre qué hacer. Por un lado todos querían explicaciones pero también querían respetar los deseos de su amigo.

— Takeru no dijo que no quisiera tener contacto con nosotros, sólo que no volvería. Quizá podamos ir a hacerle una visita a tu abuelo, eso no iría contra ninguna norma. - dijo medio sonriendo Koushiro.

— Koushiro tiene razón, el abuelo podría decirnos al menos cómo está.

Así quedó decidido el viaje a Francia.


	4. Chapter 4

El viaje había sido pesado y los preparativos más, pero por fin estaban en París, a solo unas calles de casa del abuelo de Yamato. Por el cuerpo de todos se movía la esperanza y el nerviosismo de volver a ver a alguien querido después de tanto tiempo. Esperaban que al abrir la puerta saliera a saludarlos como si nada.

Michael ya estaba avisado de la visita del grupo, les había ayudado a conseguir toda la documentación para el viaje y los esperaba con ansia, hacía años que no veía a su nieto mayor. Llegaron de madrugada, sus caras no eran un secreto para el mundo y no querían atraer atención sobre ellos. El anciano los condujo hasta el salón, donde los dejó descansar y comer mientras saludaba más íntimamente a Yamato, pero parecía que alguien tenía prisa.

\- Perdone señor, ¿dónde está Takeru? - preguntó entre impaciente y asustada Hikari.

\- No está aquí, está en Lyon. Aquí había demasiada gente que podía reconocerlo.

\- ¿Está muy lejos de aquí?

\- Casi a 4 horas en coche.

Después de aquello no prestó mucha atención, Yamato tampoco. 4 horas en coche podía reducirse mucho si ibas volando en un Digimon. Parecía que Yamato le leyó la mente porque se acercó a ella y a Tailmon.

\- Ve. Empieza a buscar, nosotros iremos en cuanto encontremos transporte. Aún queda suficiente para que amanezca, no creo que tengas problema.

\- Me pondré en contacto en cuanto llegue.

Se fue sin despedirse, agradeciendo a Yamato que le permitiera ir primero, al fin y al cabo era su hermano y sabía que tenía tantas ganas de encontrarlo cómo ella. Pero Yamato sabía que quién más posibilidades de encontrarlo era ella, y no estaba muy seguro de sí mismo, podía reaccionar mal si se lo encontraba de pronto.

\- ¿Dónde está mi hermana? - preguntó unos minutos después Taichi.

\- Ha ido primero. Nos avisará cuando llegue.

\- ¿No has escuchado lo que ha dicho tu abuelo verdad? Y has dejado ir a Hikari sola. - parecía muy alterado, a Yamato le recordó al Taichi adolescente que no sabía controlarse.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Takeru no venía solo. - entró en la conversación Jou. - venía con una chica.

\- Sí, una tal Mochizuki. Volví a hablar con la mujer que habló con Hikari y me dijo que podrían estar juntos.

\- Pero ella está embarazada. - esta vez fue Sora quien habló.

Al ver que Yamato no reaccionaba, o al menos no conectaba los dos hechos, Mimi intervino.

\- Está embarazada de Takeru, Yamato.

Aquello sí que le pilló de sorpresa.

\- ¿Mi hermano va a tener un hijo?

\- Puede que incluso ya haya nacido.

\- ¿Pero cómo ha pasado? ¡Sólo tiene 19 años!

\- Tranquilízate, Yamato. - dijo Sora.

\- Si lo piensas bien no es tan raro, estuvieron encerrados muchos meses. - dijo Jou - tanto tiempo solos y sin nada que hacer pudo llevarlos a eso.

\- Sí, dudo que Takeru lo hiciera a propósito. Seguro que se sorprendió tanto como tú pero las circunstancias eran algo extremas y es normal que algo así pasara.

Ahora que estaba más tranquilo las ideas comenzaban a aclararse.

\- Ahora no me parece tan raro que actuara así. - hizo una pausa de unos segundos. - pero no entiendo por qué no volvió, debía saber que lo ayudaríamos. Soy su hermano, lo hubiera apoyado.

\- Fue por Hikari. - dijo Sora.

\- Oh. - pareció encajar las piezas.

\- ¿Por mi hermana? Seguro que ella sería la primera en darle la bienvenida, le encantan los niños. - Taichi había madurado mucho, pero seguía siendo algo despistado.

\- No es por eso, Taichi. Ya sabes lo especial que es la relación entre esos dos. - dijo Sora- están enamorados. Espero que él aún lo éste.

\- Sí, haber vuelto con otra mujer embarazada hubiera sido duro, pero para Hikari habría sido una puñalada en el corazón. - Dijo Jou.

\- Y yo la he mandado directa sin saber nada. Lo siento Taichi. - se machacó mentalmente, debía pensar mejor las cosas y no dejarse llevar por deseos egoístas.

\- No te preocupes, dudo que hubiera sido diferente si lo supiera. Aunque fueramos ahora a detenerla no nos escucharía. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es buscar una forma de llegar, ir sobre un fénix en llamas no es la mejor opción.

Hikari sobrevolaba el cielo mediterráneo a gran velocidad, había advertido al digimon ángel que fuera lo más rápido que pudiera. Llegaron temprano, cuando la ciudad comenzaba a despertar. La digimon la dejó en una zona alejada, aunque fuera un país pacífico no era buena idea que Tailmon deambulara ante los ojos de todos. Hikari echó a andar, no tenía ni idea de a donde ir pero no se quedaría quieta ahora que sabía que estaba tan cerca de su amigo. Envió un mensaje a los demás para no preocuparlos y comenzó a andar.

Sus pasos la llevaron de aquí para allá durante kilómetros, parecía haber dejado el centro de la ciudad atrás y ahora se encontraba en un barrio residencial de clase media lleno de edificios de apartamentos. Vio una boca de metro cerca y pensó que quizá fuera buena idea cambiar de rumbo.

Ya comenzaba a notarse el flujo de gente entrando y saliendo del metro. Se acercó a las escaleras, pero aún le faltaban metros cuando quedó paralizada.

\- Toma, cógela. No encuentro el pañuelo.

\- Ven con papá.

\- Aquí está. Ven, dámela.

Reconocería esa voz en el fin del mundo. Reconocería esa espalda entre miles. Reconocería ese pelo entre la multitud. Reconocería a esa persona a través del tiempo.

Takeru se giró para retomar el camino cuando algo captó su atención, un pelo rojizo recogido con un prendedor que reconocía perfectamente. Unos ojos rojizos que lo habían tranquilizado en mil ocasiones.

\- ¿Hikari?

La chica pareció volver a la vida, notó el corazón temblar cuando escuchó su nombre salir de esos labios que tan bien conocía. No pudo y no quiso controlarse, corrió hacia sus brazos con el anhelo de una vida y se abrazó a él con las ganas que había soportado todos aquellos meses.

Takeru tampoco se contuvo, olvidó por un segundo a Meiko, a su hija, y la decisión que había tomado por el bien de todos cuando Hikari lo abrazó. Correspondió con la misma fuerza, con el dolor de una decisión que aún le pesaba, con el miedo de meses esperando que su hija naciera siendo él apenas más que un adolescente, la tristeza de dejar atrás a sus seres queridos.

\- Pensé que jamás volvería a verte. - gimió Hikari.

\- Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

¿Qué más podía decir? Podía notar la humedad de las mejillas de su amiga y las suyas propias bañadas en lágrimas. Ahora sabía que había hecho bien en no despedirse directamente, ahora que la tenía delante estaba seguro de que no podría soltarla jamás.

En cuanto se separaron Takeru notó a una incómoda Meiko mirándolos a cierta distancia. Parecía triste.

\- Voy a adelantarme, Emma tiene que desayunar y seguro que tenéis mucho de lo que hablar.

Quizá si se hubiera esforzado un poco más hubiera notado que Meiko quería que volviera con ella a casa, que la eligiera, pero Takeru sólo tenía ojos para una persona.

\- ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

Fueron caminando por la ciudad y acabaron en un café, Hikari no comía nada desde el día anterior.

\- Siempre soñamos con desayunar en un auténtico café francés. - dijo Hikari.

Sí. - dolía mucho.

Comieron en silencio hasta que se hizo pesado.

\- No quiero presionarte, pero quiero saber por qué. Si después sigues queriendo mantener las distancias me iré y no volveré.

\- Es complicado. - ahora sus razones le parecían ridículas.

\- Puedo intentarlo.

\- ¿Recuerdas a la chica de antes?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y al bebé?

\- Sí.

\- Es mi hija.

Notó un puñal directo al corazón, la quemaba y la helaba a partes iguales. El tenedor de repente parecía pesar mucho y cayó al plato con estrépito. Respiró hondo, trató de serenarse.

\- ¿Por eso no volviste? - trató de que no se notara el nudo en la garganta pero falló.

\- No sabía… no podía… - si traspasaba la línea no estaba seguro de poder volver atrás como hacía unos meses.

\- ¿Estás enamorado de ella?

Takeru le sostuvo la mirada, veía el dolor en los ojos de Hikari y le entraron ganas de llorar.

\- No seguiría aquí con ella si no sintiera nada.

Mentía. O al menos no decía toda la verdad. Lo que sentía por Meiko no era amor, quizá cariño, pero no estaba enamorado de ella. Su corazón tenía dueño desde que conoció al misterioso octavo niño elegido, la portadora de la luz. Pero si insinuaba aquello las cosas serían mucho más dolorosas de lo que ya eran.

Hikari recibió una llamada cuando el resto del grupo llegó a la ciudad. Dejó a Takeru decidir si quería verlos o si se despedían allí. Ya no tenía fuerzas para negar sus propios deseos y los invitó a casa.

Subió primero mientras Hikari esperaba al resto, tenía que avisar a Meiko, ella también tenía derecho a decidir.

\- Son tus amigos, siempre serán bienvenidos. - lo retuvo antes de que volviera a salir para encontrarse con ellos. - Te quiero. Aunque no me hubiera quedado embarazada seguiría estando enamorada de ti.

Esperaba una respuesta y él lo sabía, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla. ¿Por qué no podía amarla a ella también? Era amable, comprensiva, algo patosa pero adorable, y se había enamorado de él, no del niño elegido, no del hermano menor de Yamato. Pero no podía. Quizá si no hubiera conocido a Hikari podría haberla amado y hubieran formado una familia feliz.

Se separó de ella y bajó al encuentro de sus amigos. El primero en verlo fue Yamato, durante un segundo esperó que lo golpeara, pero pareció contenerse y fue a abrazarlo.

\- No vuelvas a hacer esto, ¿entiendes? La próxima vez no seré tan comprensivo.

\- Lo siento hermano. - por mucho que odiara su pasado de niño llorón aquél día estaba derramando demasiadas lágrimas.

\- Te he echado de menos. - dijo Yamato tímido.

\- Y yo a ti.

Tras Yamato se turnaron para abrazarlo y felicitarlo, recordándole cuánto lo habían echado en falta.

\- Tu abuelo nos ha contado lo que pasó. Nadie te guarda rencor. - dijo Taichi.

\- ¿Queréis subir a conocerla?

\- Claro. - dijo emocionada Mimi.

Meiko los recibió como si nada hubiera pasado momentos antes. Sora y Jou la mandaron a sentarse mientras ellos servían el café y las pastas. Todos se acercaron a conocer a la pequeña, que dormitaba en brazos de su madre.

Hikari estaba apartada, sin atreverse a acercarse, si la veía lo convertiría todo en real, aquel bulto sería la hija de Takeru.

\- Ya que hemos venido hasta aquí deberías conocerla. - su hermano se había acercado a ella.

\- No sé si podré.

\- Esa niña va a ser siempre la hija de Takeru, si no la aceptas a ella no lo aceptas a él.

Como siempre tenía razón. Se acercó, la pequeña dormitaba. Tenía la capa de pelo muy clara, aunque más oscura que la de Takeru. La nariz no la reconocía en su amigo, así que supuso que sería l de su madre. La boca le recordaba ligeramente a Yamato y Natsuko. Buscó los ojos de la pequeña pero los tenía cerrados. No pudo evitar pensar cuántas ganas tenía de verla crecer bajo todo el amor que pudieran darle. Ahora entendía la decisión de Takeru, y la respetaría


	5. Chapter 5

Los meses habían pasado tan rápido como un tren bala, los elegidos habían decidido afincarse en Lyon y la mudanza les ocupó mucho tiempo. No solo se mudaron por Takeru, el movimiento a favor de los digimon era fuerte y querían aprovechar el momento. Taichi llevaba años tejiendo una red a lo largo del mundo y era hora de pasar a la acción, gracias al abuelo de Yamato entró en contacto con el gobierno de la Unión Europea y en unos meses se celebraría la primera cumbre mundial para discutir el futuro de las relaciones de ambos mundos.

Habían comprado un par de apartamentos cerca de Takeru y lo habían reformado para que cumpliera los requisitos de seguridad y espacio que necesitaban.

Meiko echaba de menos tener a Takeru para ella sola, ahora se daba cuenta de todo lo que no sabía del padre de su hija y no le gustaba la sensación, cuando estaba ellos dos solos podía vivir en la ilusión de que Takeru era como se mostraba con ella pero ahora se daba cuenta se que no era así.

No tenía nada en contra de los amigos de Takeru, eran un encanto con ella y con Emma, sobre todo Mimi, que se había convertido en un gran apoyo. Aquella tarde Jou había pasado a revisar una pequeña herida del bebé, Meiko aprovechó que era el elegido de la sinceridad para hacer una pregunta que llevaba rondandola meses.

\- Emma está bien, es sólo una pequeña erupción por el roce del pañal. Con la pomada que te he dado debería estar bien en un par de días - su especialidad eran los digimon pero había estudiado tanto medicina como veterinaria para desarrollar una técnica lo más completa posible.

\- Muchas gracias por todo, Jou.

\- No hay de qué, ¿tú cómo éstas?

\- Bien, ha sido difícil volver al trabajo, pero lo agradezco. - se quedaron en silencio unos minutos mientras tomaban café. - ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Takeru y Hikari salían antes de… de todo esto? - se sentía algo tonta haciendo esas preguntas pero Takeru no le había contestado directamente.

\- Mmm… es algo difícil de responder.

\- ¿Por qué? - ¿qué tan difícil era decir si eran o no pareja?

\- Verás, la relación de ambos ha sido siempre muy especial. Incluso dentro del grupo tienen roles especiales, dudo que ellos mismos sepan definirlo. Pero técnicamente nunca se han definido como pareja, así que no sabría qué responder.

\- ¿Crees que han estado enamorados? - fue más directa.

\- Sí. - sabía que aquello haría sufrir a la chica, pero veía que necesitaba saber la verdad más que recibir respuestas edulcoradas. - ¿eso es lo que te tenía preocupada? - la chica no contestó con palabras - Takeru es un buen chico, jamás haría algo así.

\- Lo sé, gracias por todo.

Al final siempre encontraba la misma respuesta vaga, nadie negaba los sentimientos del chico por ella, pero ninguno llegaba a definir ese sentimiento como amor. ¿Estaría actuando bien? Ella estaba enamorada de él, como nunca antes había amado, era el hombre con el que siempre había soñado y le había dado el regalo más grande de su vida, ¿pero aquella relación era real o sólo un espejismo del que solo disfrutaba ella? Quería pensar que si estaba a su lado era porque, aunque fuera un poco, la quería y quería luchar por ellos.

Aquella noche Takeru dormía a Emma, como siempre, así dejaba descansar a Meiko y disfrutaba unos momentos con su hija. Otra razón que no revelaría era que así iba a la cama cuando Meiko ya estaba dormida y no tenían que hablar. La chica no tenía culpa de nada, era tan atenta y encantadora como siempre, pero sabía que merecía más de lo que él estaba dando y no podía enfrentarla.

\- ¿Se ha dormido?

\- Sí, parece que está un poco molesta. Jou dice que empezarán a salirle los dientes pronto y que lo pasaremos mal.

\- La llevaré al médico un día de estos a ver si podemos hacer algo para que no sufra mucho.

\- Si quieres voy con vosotras.

\- Vale.

Takeru se giró dispuesto a dormir pero Meiko seguía dándole vueltas a algo.

\- Sabes, la enfermera me ha dado el alta.

\- ¿El alta?

\- Sí, la herida del parto ha cicatrizado perfectamente.

\- Me alegro, así no estarás molesta.

\- Sí - esperaba algún tipo de respuesta pero Takeru parecía dispuesto a dormir. - ya puedo hacer cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Eso está muy bien.

\- Desde que nació Emma no hemos podido… ya sabes. Pensé que ahora que ya estoy bien podríamos.

Takeru se quedó mirando la pared, si había entendido bien Meiko le estaba pidiendo que se acostara.

\- Pero no tenemos anticonceptivos y, bueno, quiero mucho a Emma pero tener otro hijo no creo que sea sensato.

\- No te preocupes, mientras le dé el pecho a Emma las posibilidades de quedarme embarazada son muy bajas, y podemos tomar otras precauciones si te quedas más tranquilo.

\- Quizá sea muy pronto, ¿no prefieres esperar un poco más para recuperarte mejor? - se quedaba sin ideas para rechazarla delicadamente.

\- Ya te he dicho que la enfermera me ha dado el visto bueno, si no quieres solo tienes que decirlo.

\- No es que no quiera… - se quedó a la mitad, no se le ocurría nada que decir.

\- ¿Entonces? - lo besó en el cuello.

Takeru se dejaba hacer pero no participaba activamente. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba demasiado a las caricias de su acompañante y ella lo notaba.

\- ¿Ya no te resulto atractiva? Sé que no soy la misma después de tener a Emma… - mierda, estaba metiendo la pata.

\- No, no es eso. Éstas preciosa, de verdad.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Claro.

Esta vez la besó él. No quería hacer daño a Meiko, la apreciaba demasiado y no quería hacerla sentir mal. A pesar del estímulo parecía que su mente no cooperaba, era joven y llevaba meses sin tener sexo, no debía ser tan difícil hacer aquello. Nunca había tenido ese problema con Hikari. Mierda, se había colado en su mente.

Con Hikari todo había sido muy natural, dormir juntos los había llevado a traspasar la línea entre unos simples amigos durmiendo juntos a un par de adolescentes deseosos de descubrir el cuerpo de la persona que amaban. En cuanto ella se tumbaba a su lado y acercaba su cuerpo al suyo reaccionaba en un instante. No quería hacer aquello pero no pudo evitarlo, en cuanto comenzó a pensar en Hikari cerró los ojos y se imaginó con ella. Cuando hacía algo que a su amiga le encantaba y recibía una respuesta negativa de Meiko recordaba lo que estaba pasando.

Meiko lo notó, estaba distante y a pesar de estar dentro de ella lo sentía muy lejos, lo abrazó con fuerza para que la notara, para que notara su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Por un momento quiso creer que lo había conseguido.

Takeru salió del trabajo y fue directo a casa de sus amigos, Hikari había pillado un resfriado y estaba en cama. No era raro que Hikari enfermara, aunque la mayoría de veces eran simples resfriados. Compró sus caramelos favoritos y un par de botellas de té frío, solía olvidarse de beber y siempre decía que se aburría de beber agua. Se encontró a Jou saliendo del apartamento.

\- Ah, hola Takeru, ¿vienes a ver a la enferma?

\- Sí, ¿cómo está?

\- Bien, solo tiene destemplanza. Intenta que beba, ya sabes cómo es.

Asintió con la cabeza y entró. Fue a la cocina y sirvió un vaso de té para después dirigirse a la habitación de la chica.

\- Toma, tienes que beber.

\- ¿Takeru? - dijo medio adormilada.

Le dejó el vaso en la mesa y la besó en la frente, aprovechando para medir la fiebre.

\- Parece que estás mejor.

\- Sí, ya sabes cómo se ponen en cuanto toso un par de veces.

\- Si nos ponemos así es porque tú no te cuidas lo suficiente.

Se limitó a apartar la mirada fingiendo indignación y dio un buen trago al vaso.

\- ¿Cómo está Emma?

\- Molesta, le están saliendo los dientes y le cuesta dormir.

\- Pobrecilla, si quieres me puedo pasar un día de estos y quedarme con ella por la noche para que podáis descansar.

\- Gracias, se lo diré a Meiko. Pero primero recupérate.

Se acomodó en la cama y le acaeció la mejilla como solía hacer cuando estaba enferma. Hiraki se puso en guardia, deseaba ese gesto desde que lo vio entrar, pero sabía que era terreno peligroso.

\- Deberías irte, Meiko y Emma te están esperando.

\- Sólo un poco más.

Hikari se lo permitió, cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la caricia. Agarró la mano de su amigo y la besó. Notaba el nudo en la garganta oprimiendo.

\- Creo que ya es suficiente.

\- Nunca lo es. - susurró Takeru.

Se puso en pie pero no se decidía a salir.

\- Recuerda beber pequeños sorbos de vez en cuando.

\- Lo haré.

\- Y si necesitas algo llámame.

\- Puedo llamar a los demás, tú tienes un bebé en casa que te necesita.

Hikari estaba perfectamente recuperada pero los padres primerizos pasaban una etapa dura. Los dientes de la pequeña luchaban por salir y le había subido un poco la fiebre. Llevaban un par de noches sin dormir y se notaba.

Mimi y Hikari habían ido para ayudar un poco a su amigo, pero lo que de verdad necesitaban era dormir. Después de hacerles la cena y dejarles todo recogido estaban a punto de irse pero Hikari se lo pensó mejor.

\- Necesitáis dormir, ¿por qué no me quedo?

\- No te preocupes, tú también tienes cosas que hacer - dijo Meiko.

\- No es molestia, puedo quedarme un par de horas, aún es temprano y necesitáis descansar.

Estaban demasiado cansados como para protestar. Mimi se despidió, no llevaba bien los llantos de bebé y sabía que sería más cómodo que se quedase solo Hikari.

Takeru y Meiko se retiraron a la habitación y Hikari se quedó a solas con el bebé, que gimoteaba en la cuna. La cogió en brazos cuando la notó molesta y comenzó a mecerla. Desde que se habían asentado en la ciudad trabajaba en un proyecto sobre el beneficio de tener un compañero digimon durante la infancia por lo que trabajaba en una guardería donde iban tanto niños como sus compañeros y estaba acostumbrada a aquellos momentos. Normalmente el huevo del compañero digimon se materializaba junto al humano al año de vida, así que Emma aún no tenía uno.

Meiko se despertó, miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que había dormido más de la cuenta, apenas faltaba una hora para que amaneciera. Se acercó a la habitación de su hija, donde esperaba encontrar a Takeru, pero no estaba solo. Hikari cargaba a Emma, que parecía estar profundamente dormida, Takeru la abrazaba por los hombros y apoyaba la cabeza sobre la de la chica con los ojos cerrados.

Jamás había hecho algo así con ella. No quería decir que Takeru no fuera cariñoso hacia ella, pero viendo aquella tierna escena sentía aquellos gestos forzados. Tuvo que dejar de mirar, aquella escena era tan natural que la hacía sentirse mal por interponerse. Pero ella no obligaba a Takeru a estar a su lado, jamás lo había presionado, ¿entonces por qué parecía que de quien estaba enamorado era a Hikari y no a ella?


	6. Chapter 6

Meiko y Takeru preparaban la fiesta del primer cumpleaños de Emma. Yamato se había ofrecido a llevarse a la niña a dar una vuelta para que pudieran hacerlo tranquilos, en una hora llegarían con todos los demás y algunos amigos del trabajo.

\- Un año ya, parece que fue ayer cuando nació. Era muy pequeña.

\- Sí, parecía una muñeca.

Meiko se alegraba de pasar aquel momento junto a él, al fin y al cabo Emma era hija de ellos dos, de nadie más.

\- ¿Crees que deberíamos casarnos? - dijo de pronto Meiko.

\- ¿Casarnos? ¿Por qué? - sonó demasiado disconforme con la ida - quiero decir, somos jóvenes.

\- Bueno, tenemos una hija.

\- Lo sé, pero estamos bien así, ¿No? Vivimos juntos con nuestra hija.

\- Quizá tengas razón.

Siguieron preparando cosas. Meiko cada vez presionaba más por la inseguridad que sentía. Sabía que no estaba bien, pero quería a Takeru y aunque estaban juntos no sabía siquiera si considerarlo su novio. Tenían una hija juntos, dormían juntos, comían juntos, pero no habían hablado seriamente de eso.

\- Takeru, ¿estamos saliendo?

\- ¿A qué viene eso? - no lo dijo con un mal tono, solo curioso.

\- Nunca hemos llegado a hablar de ello.

\- ¿Ah, no? No me lo había planteado.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Bueno, no voy por ahí teniendo hijos con cualquiera - dijo en tono jocoso.

\- ¿Estamos juntos sólo por eso? ¿Si Emma no hubiera nacido estaríamos saliendo?

\- No lo sé, pero la realidad es que Emma existe y yo estoy aquí. - se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, pero ella sintió que era un gesto llamado a terminar la conversación más que un gesto de cariño.

Llamaron a la puerta y Takeru fue a abrir. Llegaban Yamato, Koushiro y la pequeña Emma.

\- Paaaaa - dijo la niña al verlo.

\- Pero qué niña tan bonita tenemos aquí - la sacó del carro y le dio un beso en la mejilla, la niña rió ante el gesto.

\- Taichi llegará un poco más tarde, la reunión se ha alargado.

\- No hay problema. Pasad.

Koushiro fue a ayudar a Meiko a terminar de llevar los vasos.

\- Ha llegado una carta de mamá y papá. Deberíamos plantearnos ir a verlos.

\- Sí, lo sé. Pero con la cumbre dentro de dos meses hay mucho trabajo.

\- Quizá podamos ir después - dijo Yamato. - mamá está deseando conocer a su nieta. Te has convertido en su favorito al ponerle el nombre de la abuela.

\- Lo sé. - recibió un golpe juguetón en el hombro.

El resto de elegidos fue llegando, y también algunos amigos del trabajo, algunos con sus hijos. Pasaron un rato muy agradable y Emma disfrutó mucho.

La niña había crecido y comenzaba a perfilarse su carácter, también su físico. Tenía el pelo castaño claro, un término medio entre ambos padres, ojos azules como Takeru y un rostro parecido a Meiko, aunque todos coincidían que la zona de la boca les recordaba a Yamato. Era una niña sociable aunque algo tímida al principio, no daba muchos problemas y aprendía rápido. Todos esperaban ver qué digimon acompañaría a la pequeña. Los Meicoomon no era muy comunes, el de Meiko prefería pasar el tiempo en el digimundo y visitaba a su compañera de vez en cuando, Patamon prefería vivir con los demás digimon de los elegidos en el apartamento, pero visitaba con mucha frecuencia a Takeru.

Después de dar los regalos muchos formaron pequeños grupos para charlas, Takeru se dio cuenta de que faltaba Hikari, la encontró en la pequeña terraza del apartamento.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Empieza a hacer frío.

\- Me apetecía tomar el aire.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, hombro con hombro, disfrutando de la brisa nocturna.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo con Meiko? La noto triste. - no solía meterse en esos casos, pero quería escuchar la voz de su amigo.

\- No estoy seguro. Antes estuvo haciendo preguntas raras.

\- ¿Cómo cuales?

\- Si deberíamos casarnos o si somos pareja.

Vaya.

¿Qué?

Debe sentirse insegura si hace preguntas así.

¿Por qué lo dices?

Bueno, lleváis más de un año viviendo juntos y te ha preguntado si estáis saliendo.

A ti nunca te preocupó el nombre. - le era imposible no traspasar la raya cuando estaban a solas.

Era diferente, supongo. Éramos más niños.

¿Qué ibas a decirme si no me hubiera ido, si hubiera esperado a que volvieras?

¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¿Qué importa ya? - Takeru debía entender cuánto daño le hacía hablar de aquello.

Llevo haciéndome esa pregunta mucho tiempo, solo quería una respuesta. - sabía que no estaba bien aquello, que era él mismo quien los había puesto en aquella situación pero no podía evitar soñar cada noche con una vida diferente.

Quería decirte que te quería, que hiciéramos las cosas bien a partir de ese momento. - sabía que no debía contestar, pero quería que su amigo sintiera el mismo dolor que él le había causado.

Si no fuera por Emma volvería al pasado sin pensarlo.

Pero Emma existe y esto es lo que hay.

Hikari se fue enfadada y triste. Habían intentado delimitar una línea para hacer la situación lo más llevadera posible, no tenía derecho a decirle aquellas cosas cuando era responsabilidad suya que eso hubiera pasado. Entendía a Takeru, entendía que quisiera estar al lado de su hija, y la forma más fácil era estando con su madre, pero no podía jugar de aquella manera al borde del precipicio porque podía hacer daño a mucha gente.

Después de la fiesta apenas hablaron, Hikari estaba dolida y tenía miedo de decir o hacer algo indebido si se quedaban a solas. Todos lo notaron pero nadie dijo nada, la situación era demasiado delicada como para involucrarse.

Una noche en la que Hikari se había quedado trabajando hasta tarde el resto del grupo abordó el tema.

¿Creéis que debemos hacer algo? La situación es muy extraña. - dijo Mimi.

Es muy delicado, ni siquiera sabemos qué ha pasado exactamente. Podríamos hacer más mal que bien. - dijo Koushiro.

Koushiro tiene razón, creo que es un problema que no tiene solución, quizá lo mejor sea que intentemos hacer las cosas lo más fáciles para Hikari. - dijo Jou.

Me duele verlos así. - dijo Sora. - pero con Emma la cosa se complica mucho.

¿Crees que deberíamos hacer algo? - dijo Yamato a Taichi - son nuestros hermanos.

Me encantaría poder hacer algo, pero no sé el qué. -dijo frustrado- si Takeru se hubiera quedado quieto aquel día no estaríamos aquí.

Entonces no existiría Emma. - dijo Yamato seco.

Lo sé, no me malinterpretes. Es que odio verlos así.

Al final poco pudieron decidir, lo único que concluyeron es que intentarían hablar cada uno con sus respectivos y poco más.

La conversación entre Taichi y Hikari fue infructuosa, ella prometía estar bien y no necesitar nada. Siempre había sido igual, sabía que si admitía estar mal pondría a todos en problemas y no quería eso, no cuando la cumbre era inminente.

Yamato aprovechó una tarde en la que él había recogido a Emma de la guardería y Meiko hacía horas extra.

\- ¿Cómo va todo?

\- Hasta arriba, tenemos que dar dos charlas en la cumbre y aún estamos dando retoques a los textos, por eso se ha quedado Meiko.

\- ¿Van bien las cosas en casa? No te veo muy animado.

\- Las cosas están raras desde el cumpleaños, la verdad - le era imposible no abrirse con su hermano.

\- ¿Pasó algo?

\- No sé, puede que dijera algo que no debía. Pero tranquilo, encontraré la manera de solucionarlo.

\- Siempre he querido preguntarte algo.

-/Tú dirás.

\- ¿Estás con Meiko sólo por Emma? - vio la cara de shock de su hermano - no es una crítica.

Sabía que su hermano no lo juzgaría, pero admitirlo en voz alta era peligroso.

\- Ese silencio dice mucho, TK. - usó a sabiendas el viejo apodo de su hermano, quería que confiara en él.

\- Soy una persona horrible, ¿verdad?.

-/Yo no no lo creo. Haces lo que crees mejor para tu hija, como cualquier padre. - aún le costaba aceptar que su hermanito era padre.

\- No me imagino mi vida sin Emma, lo sabes. Nunca pensé que este tipo de amor existiera, pero a veces me pregunto cómo sería mi vida si no hubiera tomado ciertas decisiones.

\- ¿Has pensado que quizá haya otra manera?

\- No te entiendo.

\- Sé que papá y mamá son un ejemplo pésimo, pero hay padres que consiguen criar hijos felices a pesar de no estar juntos.

\- Ya, pero también hay muchos que no. ¿Y si no llevamos las cosas bien y Emma acaba pasando una semana con cada uno y nos odia?

\- ¿Has pensado cómo será crecer en un hogar donde no hay amor? Sé que los dos queréis a Emma, pero si no estás enamorado de ella las cosas pueden ir a peor. Meiko no merece que finjas algo que no sientes.

\- Lo sé, pero no tengo valor. Sólo me tiene a mí, no quiero que se sienta abandonada y sola.

\- Ella está construyendo su vida, y si las cosas se llevan bien seguirá teniendonos a nosotros. Sigue siendo la madre de mi sobrina.

\- El sonido de la puerta acabó con la conversación.

Una semana más tarde Takeru pasó por el apartamento del grupo para recoger unos papeles, fue Hikari quien abrió.

\- Hola, ¿está mi hermano?

\- No.

\- ¿Y Taichi?

\- Tampoco.

\- Solo he venido a recoger unos papeles.

\- Pasa.

La tensión en el ambiente era palpable. Debería haber cogido los papeles e irse, pero no quería seguir en esa situación.

\- ¿Estás ocupada?

\- Estoy terminando los carteles de la charla. - Takeru miró por encima de su hombro.

\- Están muy bien, se nota que los has hecho tú.

\- Gracias.

Hikari no sabía qué decir, o si era mejor no decir nada. Pero lo echaba de menos.

\- Oye, Takeru. No quiero que sigamos así. Hagamos como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Yo tampoco quiero seguir así - se quedó en silencio mientras Hikari se levantaba para quedar cara a cara. - pero no sé si puedo hacer como si no pasara nada.

Se acercó a ella despacio, Hikari podría haberse apartado pero no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de hacerlo.

\- Sabes que no deberíamos hacer esto.

\- Lo sé. Cada día me repito que mi lugar está con mi hija, pero mi corazón siempre te ha pertenecido a ti. - Takeru cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente sobre la de Hikari.

\- No sé qué hacer. No sé qué quieres que haga. Pero Meiko es una buena chica y no quiero hacerle daño.

\- Lo sé.

Una silenciosa lágrima descendió de los ojos de Takeru. Hikari notó cómo los suyos se humedecían.

\- Desde que tengo ocho años he soñado con que estaríamos juntos, que nada nos separaría, y ahora míranos. Todo por mi culpa. Si me hubiera quedado a tu lado habríamos estado juntos, pero no tendría a Emma.

\- No te culpo de nada, Takeru. Encontraremos la manera de estar bien, como siempre hacemos.

Sus labios casi se rozaban, pero sabían que si pasaban aquella línea no habría vuelta atrás. Tenían demasiado cariño a Meiko como para hacerle eso. Se despidieron sin saber bien cómo hacerlo.

Después de aquél día las cosas mejoraron, la tensión desapareció y todos lo notaron, lo que hizo que afrontaran la cumbre con optimismo y energía.

Todo salió como esperaban, algunas protestas de grupos contrarios pero no hubo daños que lamentar. Las charlas y foros tuvieron muy buena acogida, aquello afianzaba los primeros pasos para un mundo mejor, aunque aún había mucho que hacer.

Después de la reunión de clausura el grupo salió a celebrarlo junto a los organizadores, no era tarde y Emma iba con ellos, colgada del cuello del su tío Yamato.

Habían alquilado una gran sala para estar más cómodos y la comida y bebida corría a raudales. Meiko estaba charlando con Mimi y Jou sobre la cumbre, buscó con la mirada a Emma pero se topó primero con Takeru. Estaba junto a Hikari y Koushiro, lo había notado hacía tiempo pero desde hacía unos días notaba a Takeru decaído y algo distante, y las miradas entre él y Hikari eran de lo más reveladoras.

La primera vez que notó algo fue la primera vez que los vio juntos. Takeru siempre había sido un chico alegre, capaz de poner de buen humor a los demás sin mucho esfuerzo, era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de él. Pero cuando vio a Takeru después de la aparición de Hikari fue como comparar una luciérnaga con el sol, la alegría y el brillo de los ojos del chico se disparó, al principio pensó que era por haberse reencontrado con sus amigos, que no era del todo falso, pero la mirada que le dedicaba a Hikari era la primera vez que la veía, dulce y brillante. Aquella misma noche le preguntó si había habido algo entre ellos pero él dijo que era su mejor amiga desde siempre. Ella le creyó.

Pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que la actitud de aquellos dos entre ellos era única, no trataban a nadie más del grupo con ese nivel de compenetración y complicidad. Quiso pensar que era por tantos años juntos pero no era del todo convincente, todos se conocían desde el mismo momento y no tenían ese tipo de gesto. Ni siquiera Sora y Taichi tenían ese nivel de sincronía a pesar de que Sora fuera su mejor amiga.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo guardándose esos pensamientos y decidió que era hora de compartirlos con alguien. Le pidió a Mimi que la acompañara a tomar el aire.

\- Ahí dentro hace mucho calor, se nota que el verano está a la vuelta de la esquina.

\- Sí. - se notaba triste.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres que avise a Takeru?

\- Es sobre él de lo que quiero hablar.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- Mimi, ¿crees que me he metido entre ellos dos? - Mimi ni siquiera fingió que no sabía de lo que hablaba.

\- Las circunstancias han sido bastante peculiares, nadie piensa nada malo de ti. Todos te apreciamos mucho. - otra vez respuestas a medias.

\- ¿Crees que si no me hubiera quedado embarazada Takeru se habría quedado conmigo?

-/No lo sé, podría haber pasado, claro. -intentó ser diplomática.

\- Sé sincera, por favor. Estoy cansada de las medias verdades.

\- No lo creo, Meiko. Esos dos estaban a punto de empezar algo cuando pasó todo. Fui la primera en notar que esos dos se gustaban y creo que serían muy felices juntos. Supongo que ya sabrás lo de los padres de Takeru - asintió, algo le había contado - tanto él como Yamato lo pasaron muy mal por ello y estoy segura de que tiene miedo de hacer pasar a Emma por algo parecido.

\- Gracias, creo que tengo que pensar.

Nunca lo había visto desde esa óptica, si de verdad lo había pasado tan mal por crecer con padres separados explicaba por qué intentaba forzar tanto las cosas para que salieran bien con tal de no hacer daño a su hija. Takeru había sido un padre maravilloso desde el principio, aunque al ser tan joven había tenido que soportar mucha presión y muchos miedos, al igual que ella.

Sabía que la decisión era suya, Takeru aún era algo inmaduro en algunos sentidos y sabía que no haría nada, y menos después de haber comprendido la realidad. Aún quería a Takeru, pero entendía que jamás había sido recíproco, y si pensaba en lo mejor para su hija a la larga, una relación como la suya acabaría haciendo más daño que una separación.

Una parte de ella quería negarse, seguir como hasta ahora y luchar porque el chico se enamorara de ella, pero su hija estaba por delante. Era más madura que Takeru por edad, además que haber sido madre lo había acentuado. Lo había intentado durante un año y no lo había conseguido, si en el futuro volvían juntos así sería, pero ahora sentía que le haría más daño estar juntos sabiendo que no la amaba que estando separados.

Entró a buscarlo, podía esperar a mañana, pero no podría dormir bajo el mismo techo que él habiendo tomado la decisión. Takeru tenía en brazos a Emma mientras hablaba con un chico del periódico donde trabaja, de vez en cuando vigilaba que la niña no se hubiera dormido.

\- Estoy un poco cansada, Takeru. - la miró comprensivo.

\- Claro, nos despedimos del resto y nos vamos.

Se despidieron de sus amigos y pusieron rumbo a casa, Takeru quiso llamar a un taxi pero a ella le apetecía andar, así podría poner sus ideas en orden.

Al llegar Takeru acostó a Emma, que estaba cansada de jugar con Yamato. Meiko lo esperaba en el salón.

Ha sido un día duro, pero ha merecido la pena. - Takeru se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, se sintió incómoda.

\- Quiero hablar contigo.

\- Claro. - parecía serio.

\- Creo que es mejor que nos separemos.

\- Aquello no estaba pasando, ¿lo separaría de Emma?

\- ¿He hecho algo mal? - buscó en su mente qué pudo haber hecho.

\- No has hecho nada mal, Takeru.

\- ¿Entonces? Intentaré mejorar, de verdad. No quiero separarme de Emma. Ni de ti. - añadió lo segundo un segundo después.

\- Takeru, no hago esto porque hayas hecho algo mal o porque quiera alejarte de Emma. Llevo un año pretendiendo que no noto nada pero ya no puedo más.

\- ¿Pretendiendo qué?

\- Takeru, sé que no me quieres como yo te quiero a ti. No intentes negarlo - dijo al ver que iba a hablar. - creo que si siguieramos juntos a partir de ahora las cosas empeorarán, yo intentaría que me dieras algo que no puedes darme y tú serías infeliz. Ojalá esto hubiera funcionado, lo deseaba com todas mis fuerzas. - estaba al borde del llanto.

\- Lo siento, de verdad. Lo he intentado, cada día. Y no ha sido culpa tuya, eres una chica increíble.

\- Pero ya había alguien, ¿verdad? - Takeru prefirió no contestar. - no te culpo, me hice ilusiones sin ni siquiera preguntarte.

Se quedaron callados un buen rato, sin saber qué decir, perdidos en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Cómo lo haremos? Quiero seguir viendo a Emma. - le daba miedo hacer la pregunta.

\- Quiero hacerlo por las buenas, puedes verla tanto como quieras, podemos acordar las vacaciones y los fines de semana. No quiero que desaparezcas de su vida. Puedes quedarte aquí tanto como quieras, aunque creo que será mejor que duermas en el salón.

\- Lo siento, Meiko. Espero que seas todo lo feliz que yo no he podido hacerte.

\- Yo también lo espero para ti.

Aquella noche salió a dar una vuelta y no volvió. Por un lado estaba triste, ya no podría estar cada hora con su pequeña ni compartir los pequeños detalles, y sabía que la pequeña sufriría los cambios al principio. Pero por otro se sentía aliviado por no seguir fingiendo y por ser libre de sentir otra vez.

Por la mañana fue a buscar a Yamato y se lo contó todo. Su hermano entendía perfectamente sus miedos y lo consoló. Tenía un hogar entre los elegidos y lo sabía. Su hermano lo acompañó de vuelta para buscar sus cosas. El ambiente era raro pero agradecía poder ser honesto con Meiko por fin. Acordaron que Takeru pasaría a darle la cena y a acostar a Emma como solía hacer, no era justo romper la rutina de la niña de manera tajante, otra de las condiciones es que Yamato lo acompañaría, al menos al principio, sería raro y doloroso que estuvieran a solas después de eso.

Cogió la maleta y se fue junto a Yamato, Takeru notaba un nudo en la garganta, no estaría ahí cuando su niña despertara.

Todos lo acogieron con alegría, aunque entendían que debía ser duro para el chico. Le habían reservado una habitación para que la usara cuando quisiera, curiosamente era la contigua a la de Hikari.

Los primeros días no hablaron mucho, Takeru no estaba seguro de poder controlarse y Meiko no se merecía aquello. La chica lo entendió, pero se notaba que estaba más animada que los últimos meses.

Al principio fue duro pero al final se acostumbraron a la rutina, Yamato o alguno de los chicos (excepto Hikari) lo acompañaban todas las noches a dar de cenar y acostar a la pequeña Emma, que no parecía haber notado mucho el cambio, Takeru o alguno de los chicos seguía yendo a recoger a la pequeña de vez en cuando a la niña de la guardería, incluso un par de días se quedó a dormir con Takeru cuando Meiko pilló un resfriado y no quiso pegarselo a la pequeña, Mimi se encargó de cuidarla.

Cuando Emma tenía un año y tres meses un huevo blanco con franjas horizontales naranjas aparecieron, Takeru se sintió orgulloso al ver que a su hija la acompañaría un Patamon, su compañero también se emocionó y pasó muchas horas junto al huevo.

A los tres meses Takeru solía ir solo a acostar a Emma, aunque a veces se unía Mimi o Jou. Las cosas estaban mejorando entre ellos dos, estaban aprendiendo a ser amigos y no iba nada mal, avanzaban poco a poco.

Estaba acunando a Emma y Meiko entró a dejar unas prendas de la niña, aunque las cosas fueran bien preferían que la niña estuviera para no estar del todo solos.

\- Sé lo que estás haciendo, Takeru, y te lo agradezco, pero quiero que seas feliz

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A Hikari, Mimi me ha mantenido al corriente. Sé que no estáis juntos y Mimi cree que lo haces por respeto a mí.

\- No quería que pensaras que lo nuestro no significó nada, no quiero hacerte daño.

\- Aprecio el gesto, y te agradecería que tuvierais cierto tacto cuando estemos juntos, pero si lo dejamos fue para encontrar la felicidad y quiero que lo hagas.

\- Eres increíble, Meiko, espero que encuentres a alguien igual de increíble.

La chica salió de la habitación. Le había costado decir aquello pero no estaba triste, aún no lo había superado del todo pero podía con aquello.

Al volver a casa se sentó junto a Koushiro en la sala, hablaban sobre el nuevo acuerdo con Estados Unidos para la protección de los digimon, Takeru aprovechó un cruce de miradas con Hikari para hacerle una señal. Desde que dejaron la base militar usaban esa señal cuando querían que el otro fuera a su habitación aquella noche. Una hora después de que todos se hubieran acostado Hikari entró en la habitación de su amigo y se acercó a la.cama. No sabía exactamente qué hacer pero respondió rápido cuando Takeru le hizo un hueco en la cama y la invitó.

\- ¿Por qué me has llamado?

\- Sabes que si no te he llamado hasta ahora ha sido por respeto a Meiko.

\- Lo sé, y no serías el hombre del que me enamoré si no hubieras actuado así. - ya no tenía que medir sus palabras.

\- He querido hacer esto cada noche - dijo posando una mano en su mejilla. - y ya no tenemos que esperar más. - Hikari entendió el mensaje.

\- Pensé que jamás podríamos estar juntos.

\- No voy a ir a ningún lado a parte del tuyo.

\- Y si te vas te encontraré, por muy lejos - que sea.

\- Y yo a ti. No volveré a dejar que nada se interponga entre nosotros.

Hikari no esperó más para acercar su rostro al del chico que siempre había amado.


End file.
